


My Vow To You

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-25
Updated: 2005-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vows do not have to be made in front of priests or judges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Vow To You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request pairing from a friend. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: They’re not mine, can’t you see? They belong to a man who’s not me. He lives faraway, makes lots of yen. I only have ten bucks to spend. So enjoy this fic at no cost, and I’ll go see what the hell’s lacrosse.  
> 

Niisama...it hurts.”  
“Just a little longer, Mokuba.”

He feels hot, maybe a little feverish. His small hands grasp the cotton sheets of the large bed; his toes curl. One of Seto’s much larger hands keeps him still while he sends burning lines up and down his small back with his free one.

Mokuba bites the corner of a pillow, moaning softly in pain. It hurts, but he wants this. It proves he belongs to Seto and ONLY Seto.  
The older male releases a heavy breath and pulls away from the small, trembling body.

Something warm and slick is on his back now. He aches from his muscles being tense even though he tried to relax several times during their session.  
Seto kisses the back of his neck. “Shh, it’s alright.” A cool cloth gently wipes the sweat from his face. “The salve will keep away infection, just relax now.”  
“Can...can I see it?”  
“Of course.”

Seto’s weight leaves the bed. Mokuba waits for what feels like a short eternity. His brother finally returns with a pair of mirrors.  
Being careful not to move too much, Mokuba stares into the one being held to his left. On its surface it reflects the new tattoo Seto has spent days carefully engraving into him.

Two Blue Eyes White Dragons fly together, their tails entwined. Below them in elegant kanji is, ‘Together our hearts soar.’

He smiles. “It’s beautiful, niisama. And it looks just like yours.”  
“Ah.” Seto places the mirrors down on the bedside table and pets his little brother. “We can’t marry, but we can still be together. These tattoos are our vows.” He gives him a gentle kiss.

“Love you, niisama.”  
“Love you too, Mokuba.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
